So much drama & love, So little time
by StaciaBunn
Summary: Joey en Seto hebben gevoelens voor elkaar, na een tijdje uiten ze hun gevoelens. Maar er gebeuren rare dingen daarna. Dingen waar ze soms niet tegen kunnen. Dit is mijn 1ste fic dus ik weet dat het errug kort en slecht is.
1. Rare gedachtes en dromen

**hst. 7 Bij Yugi thuis.**

Joey liep over straat richting Yugi's huis.Hij was er.Joey liep naar de deur en belde aan.Hij

hoorde iemand lopen en zeggen: "FF w8n, ik kom er zo aan!" Joey w8e tot de deur open ging.

Hij zag Yugi in de deuropening staan.

"Heej Joey!Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Yugi verbaasd.

"Ik moest je iets zeggen van Tea.Mag ik binnenkomen?"

"Tuurlijk" en Yugi stapte opzij om Joey binnen te laten komen.

In de woonkamer.

"En Joey, wat moest je vertellen aan mij van Tea."

"Ok, Tea is al een hele lange tijd op je verliefd maar ze durft het niet te vertellen.Dus ze vroeg

aan mij of ik dat voor haar wou doen.Dat moest ik dus vertellen aan je."

Seto was inmiddels bij Yugi's huis aan gekomen en keek door het raam, wel zo dat ze hem niet

zagen.

"Is Tea op mij?Oh, wist ik niet..."langzaam kwam Yugi dichter bij Joey zitten..."Maar ik wil Tea

helemaal niet....Ik wil jou...."

Joey keek Yugi verbaasd aan."Je....Je...Je wilt WAT!?"

"Jou....niet Tea." Yugi's hoofd kwam steeds dichter bij Joey's hoofd.Op een gegeven moment

zoende Yugi Joey.Tot Joey realiseerde waar hij mee bezig was, duwde hij langzaam van zich af.

"Sorry Yugi, maar ik kan dit niet, ik heb al een ander..."

"Oh...ok, mag ik ook weten wie?"

"Tis Seto Kaiba...." zei Joey blozend.

"SETO KAIBA!?DIE VENT DIE JOU ALTIJD PEST!?JULLIE HEBBEN IETS!?" schreeuwde

Yugi verbaasd.

"Jah"

Seto stond nog steeds te kijken en heeft alles gezien,maarniks gehoord hoor.Hij rende vlug weg,

ergens naar toe, hij wist niet waar.Weg van de pijn, weg van Joey, weg van alles!

ME: Weer zeer slegt he? En ZEER KORT. srry voor dat. Ik ben hier gwn slegt in, dat weet ik, ik vin

het alleen leuk om te doen. PLZ R&R!


	2. Erachter komen dat je liefde ook gevoele

**So much drama & love, so little time**

**hst. 1 Rare gedachtes en dromen.**

**Yugi: **Heej! Dit is de schrijfsters 1ste fic dus sorry als je het niet zo goed of leuk vind.  
  
**Yami: **Het is een fic dat met de Yu-Gi-Oh personages is.Er zit ook één yaoi koppel in.

**Seto: **Wie is dat koppel dan?

**Joey: **_Begint te blozen. _Dat koppel zijn wij 2, Seto... _Gaat nog meer blozen._

**Seto: **_Begint ook al te blozen. _Oh, ok dan... _Geeft Joey in kus op de mond._

**Yami: **Ahwww, lief!

**Yugi: **Dat is het zeker, jah. En nu komt het begin mensen, we hopen dat jullie het leuk vinden. =D

WARNING: Er zit Yaoi in, dus als je dat niet leuk vind, zou ik nu maar weggaan van deze pagina.

_Joey's huis_

"Ik ben zoooooo moe, he" zei Joey gapend.

"Ga dan ook slapen, Joey, ik ga ook nu.Trusten broer."

"Trusten, Serenity"

Joey ging naar zijn kamer, deed zijn pyjama aan en stapte zijn bed in.Voordat hij ging slapen pakte hij

eerst zijn dagboek en ging erin schrijven.

_Joey's dagboek_

_Wrom kan ik niet vertellen dat ik op hem ben?Wrom?_

_Ik weet niet wrom ik eigelijk op hem ben..._

_Ik haat hem maar ook weer niet en hij haat mij!_

_Oh, wat moet ik toch doen?_

_Moet ik het hem vertellen?_

_Ik zal dat maar niet doen, of wel?_

_Oh, wrom God? Wrom?_

_Wrom ben ik op Seto Kaiba!?_

_Wrom zou hij mij willen?Wrom?_

_Hij haat me...hij geeft niet om mij..._

_Wat moet ik toch doen?_

Joey klapte zijn dagboek dicht, deed hem op slot en ging slapen.

Hij had een rare droom, een droom over Seto.

Hij zag Seto lopen, lopen naar Joey...hij kwam dichterbij en dichterbij nu was hij bij Joey.

Seto buigde naar onder en kwam dichter bij Joey's gezicht.Steeds dichterbij tot hij Joey's lippen raakten

met zijn eigen lippen.Joey sloot zijn ogen en zoende terug.Seto sloot zijn ogen ook en deed zijn mond een

beetje open, Joey volgde en stak zijn tong naar binnen. Nu zaten ze aan het tongzoenen, Joey kon maar

niet stoppen Seto ook niet....

_Huize Kaiba_

"Mokuba..."

"Ja Seto?"

"Je moet gaan slapen, tis allang bedtijd geweest.Kom op naar bed."

"Okidoki grote broer."

Mokuba liep naar zijn kamer en ging slapen.Seto deed de lampen uit en ging naar zijn kamer, deed zijn kleren

uit en stapte zijn bed in, pakte zijn dagboek en ging er in schrijven.

_Seto's dagboek_

_Hij's zo lekker, leuk en knap, maar wrom moest ik nou op hem worden?_

_Wrom?Hij haat me! Wrom zou hij op mij zijn? Hij haat me toch._

_Hij's toch verliefd op Mai...Diepe zucht Wrom God, wrom?_

_Wrom ben ik op Joey Wheeler?Hij's hot jah...maar wrom hij?_

_Ik weet het niet...Ik heb nu rust nodig ik moet gaan slapen._

Seto deed zijn dagboek dicht, legde het in een la, deed het licht uit en ging slapen.

Hij had ook een rare droom.Je hoorde de blonde jongen schreeuwen.

"Oh Seto! Ohhh,neej Seto! Ahhh, Seto, ahhhh, sneller, sneller!!"

"Je wilt dat ik sneller ga? Uh, Joey? Hier gaat ie!" "Oh, Seto...Ahhh!" Je hoorde de 2 jongens schreeuwen

van genot onder de dekens."Seto!!!" "Joey!!!" "Aahhh,ooohhh,AAAHHH!!!" "Nog sneller?" "JAH!!!"

Seto glimlachte en zei: "Oke dan, daar gaat ie" "OHHH!!!Dit is ZOOO LEKKER!!!"

Na een tijdje "Dat was lekker of niet, schat?" "Oh jah Seto, moeten we vaker doen." "Dat gaan

we ook doen hoor." Nu zoende Seto Joey...tongzoenen....Seto 'aaide' Joey's rug en Joey deed

dat ook bij Seto.

Seto en Joey schrokken wakker...

"Waa..." zei Seto.

"rom!" zei Joey.

"Ben"

"Ik"

"Op"

"Joey/Seto!"

_Wordt vervolgd..._

ME: Dit was echt slegt of niej!? Srry als het slegt is ik vind het alleen leuk om te doen. PLEASE R&R!


	3. Onder de bomen

**hst. 2 Erachter komen dat je liefde ook gevoelens voor je heeft.**

_De volgende dag op school_

"Joey?" vroeg de lerares bezorgd.

"Uhmm? Jah?"

"Joey, wat is er met je? Je hebt de hele ochtend niks gezegd."

"Er is niks juf, echt, maakt u maar geen zorgen."

"Ok dan, dan is het goed."

De juf ging verder met haar les. Joey keek op zijn horloge. Bijna de school uit.

Een tijdje later ging de bel. School was uit. Joey ging naar zijn kluisje en pakte snel zijn spullen.Nadat hij zijn

spullen had, rende hij snel naar het park.Hij moest denken.Hij was in het park gekomen en ging zitten op

een bankje onder de bomen.

Seto mompelde in zichzelf: "Pfff...ik moet ontspannen...misschien ff naar het park? Jah das leuk, ff ontspanning."

Seto stond op, zei tegen Mokuba dat hij naar het park ging en daar ging ie.Hij was aangekomen bij het park.

Ging zitten op het bankje waar Joey ook zat, alleen wist hij dat niet.Hij keek ff naar rechts en zei "Hallo"

"Hoi" Joey keek naar links en zag dat Seto naast hem zat, hij schrok. "Kaiba!?"

"Wheeler!?" zei Seto verbaasd..."Wat doe jij in het park?"

"Ik moet denken over dingen, Kaiba en jij?"

"Ik moet ontspannen, ik heb de laatste tijd veel ged8es, rare ged8es."

"Ohw ok...Zeg Kaiba..."

"Hmm, jah? Wat is er?"

"Ik...Ik...Ik..denk..."

"Wat denk je? Je kan het mij zeggen hoor."

"Oke dan" Hij haalde diep adem en zei "Ik..Ik denk dat ik op je ben..." Hij keek naar onder.

Seto's mond viel open..."Je...Je bent op mij?"

"Jah, het spijt me, maar ik weet niet wrom ik op je ben..."

"Dit is geen grap?"

"Nee, ik ben echt op je..."

Seto pakt Joey's hand en legde het op zijn borst vlak bij zijn hart en zei "Voel je dit?Mijn hart gaat sneller

dan normaal en dat komt omdat ik bij jou ben....Ik ben ook op jou..."

_Wordt vervolgd_

ME: ZEER SLEGT HE!? Srry dat het zo kort is.... Ik zal proberen om de hoofdstukken langer te maken.

PLEASE R&R!!


	4. Wat is er met Mokuba gebeurd?

**hst. 3 Onder de bomen**

"Je meent het!" zei Joey verbaasd.

"Jah en ik had van8 een rare droom in m'n droom hebben we gevrijd..." zei Seto blozend.

"Heerlijke droom...in mijn droom hebbe we getongzoend..."

"In m'n droom ook maar dan NA het feestje wat we hadden..."

Ze lachten fftjes...Daarna stond Seto op en zei "Kom mee, ik wil ff alleen met je zijn.."

En reikte zijn hand uit.Joey pakt zijn hand vast en stond op en zei "Waar naartoe?"

"Zie je straks wel" En hij nam Joey mee naar een rustig plekje onder de bomen.

Seto ging zitten tegen de boom.

"Kom naast me zitten, Joey."

"Ok"

Joey ging zitten.

"Wie weet dat je op mij bent, Joey?"

"Me dagboek..."

"Mijn dagboek ook alleen."

"Mokuba weet er niks van?"

"Nee, Serenity natuurlijk ook niet of Yugi."

"Nee, ik durfde het ze niet te vertellen..." zei Joey schamend en hij keek naar onder.

"Kijk me aan Joey."

Joey keek Seto aan.Langzaam kwamen hun hoofden dichter bij elkaar.Hun lippen raakten

elkaar aan...Joey sloot zijn ogen en deed zijn mond een beetje open, Seto volgde en deed zijn

tong langzaam naar binnen, in Joey's mond...hij 'masseerde' Joey's tong met zijn eigen tong...

Joey ging met zijn hand door Seto's prachtige haar en Seto hield Joey vast om zijn middel.

Zo bleven ze wel 5 min. lang doorgaan...non-stop...

"Dat was lekker, Joey, echt heerlijk."

"Jah.."

"Zeg, jij was toch op Mai? In plaats van op mij?"

"Jah, ik WAS jah, nu heeft ze een ander.."

"Wie heeft ze dan? Of weet je dat niet?"

"Tis een oude vriend van haar die we niet kennen."

"Oh...spijtig voor je..."

"Jah, maar nu heb ik jou toch?"

"Jah."

Ze gingen verder praten. Na dat gesprek gingen ze allebei naar huis..Ze gaven elkaar

wel eerst een afscheidzoen...

ME: Weer errug kort he? Jah srry ik ben hier niet goed in... Ik vind het alleen leuk om te doen

PLEASE R&R


	5. In het ziekenhuis

**hst. 4 Wat is er met Mokuba gebeurd?**

_Huize Kaiba_

"Mokuba! Ik ben thuis!" Seto w8te op antwoord maar kreeg niks te horen..."Mokuba waar

ben je!?" De butler kwam aanlopen en vroeg wat er was. "Waar is Mokuba?" vroeg Seto

bezorgd. "Hij's een uurtje geleden weggegaan, meneer"

"Waar naar toe?"

"Naar de Roba's toe, hij zei dat hij tussen 7 uur en half 8 thuis zou zijn."

"Ok, bedankt, dat moest ik ff weten" zei Seto opgelucht.En de butler liep weer weg.

Seto ging naar zijn kantoor om te gaan werken...Rond 7 uur stopte hij en ging naar de

woonkamer, daar w8e hij op Mokuba... rond half 8 was Mokuba nog steeds niet thuis.

Seto werd weer ongerust...hij pakte de telefoon en hij belde de Roba's op.De telefoon ging

over...en nog een keer...en nog een keer, toen nam er iemand op "Met Espa Roba"

"Heey, Espa, zeg is Mokuba bij jou?"

"Nee, niet meer, hij was een kwartier geleden naar huis gegaan, is ie dan nog niet thuis?

Het is toch maar 5 min. lopen van hieraf?"

"Jah dat weet ik maar hij is nog niet thuis hoor...Ik denk dat er wat is gebeurd."

"Oh, nee he..."

"Ik hang nu op, ik ga hem zoeken, nog bedankt he"

"Jah, is goed, suc6 en graag gedaan"

Seto hing op en ging Mokuba zoeken.

Overal zocht ie...bij het zwembad, de winkel enz.Hij had overal gekeken maar hij vond

Mokuba nergens. In een keer wist ie waar ie moest kijken. HET PARK! Daar had hij

nog niet gekeken.Hij rende snel naar het park en keek overal.Hij ging naar het rustige

plekje waar Joey en hij zaten en daar zag ie Mokuba liggen, met zijn ogen dicht, zonder

één beweging.Hij knielde neer en luisterde of zijn hart nog klopte..."Gelukkig hij leeft nog"

Hij probeerde zijn broertje weer te laten bijkomen en dat lukte.Langzaam opende Mokuba

zijn ogen. "Seto? Ben jij dat?"

"Jah broertje, ik ben bij je.Wat is er gebeurd!?"

"Ik wou naar huis lopen en toen werd ik gegrepen door een man, hij nam me mee in de bosjes.

En...en...en toen...."

"Toen wat?"

"Hij deed mijn kleren uit...en toen...toen...toen heeft ie me ver....ver...verkra..."

"VERKRACHT!?"

"Jah..." en Mokuba begon te huilen.

"Wie was die man?"

"Weet ik niet.."

"Ok...maar je bent ook gewond, hoe is dat gebeurd?"

"Ik stribbelde tegen en toen hebben we gevochten...hij won natuurlijk..."

"Ik bel 112, je moet zo snel mogelijk naar het ziekenhuis."

Seto pakte zijn mobiel en belde snel 112, na 5 min. kwam de ambulance.Een paar mensen kwamen

kijken wat er aan de hand was.Ze zeiden allemaal iets van "Arme jongen.Altijd de kinderen he..Hij's

nog zo jong. Ach germ." enz. De broeders vroegen of Seto mee wou. Seto kninkte jah, ze stapten

de ambulance in, op weg naar het ziekenhuis.Toen ze daar aankwamen werd Mokuba gelijk

onderzocht.Seto moest ff w8n in de w8kamer...hij was erg ongerust. Wie heeft Mokuba dit

aangedaan!Wie?Wie?Als ik hem vind, dan...dan...urggghhh dan heeft ie problemen! Seto pakte

zijn mobiel en belde de Roba's weer op. De telefoon ging over, iemand pakte gelijk op: "Met Espa"

"Espa!Ik heb Mokuba gevonden, hij's verkracht en ook gewond..."

"Oh, sorry Seto..."

"Bedankt, maar ik ben nu erg bezorgd, we weten niet wie die man was."

"Hmmmm...ok..." Je hoorde op de achtergrond Ryouri huilen. "Sorry Seto, ik moet ophangen Ryouri

huilt...Ik hoop dat het snel beter gaat met Mokuba....Dag"

"Dag" En ze hingen allebei op.

ME: Zeer overdreven he? En ZEER slegt of niet? Is het hst. eindelijk lang genoeg? PLEASE R&R!


	6. Het geheim word verteld

**hst. 5 In het ziekenhuis.**

Seto zocht het nummer van Joey op en belde hem op.Tuut....Tuut...Tuut...Tuut...Joey nam niet op maar

Serenity."Hoi Serenity, met Seto"

"Hoi Seto, alles goed?"

"Niet zo...."

"Wrom dat?"

"Mokuba ligt in het ziekenhuis."

"In het ziekenhuis!? Wrom dat!?"

"Hij's verkracht en hij heeft gevochten"

"Wil je dat ik het ook doorgeef aan Joey?"

"Jah is goed.Maar waar is hij dan naartoe?"

"Uhmmm naar Yugi geloof ik.Hij moest iets zeggen van Tea."

"Oh ok.Bedankt Serenity"

"Graag gedaan, nog beterschap he."

"Ja, bedankt.Ik hang nu op, dag"

"Dag, Seto"

Hmph, hoe zou het gaan met Mokuba? vroeg Seto zich af.

Na een tijdje kwam de dokter van Mokuba naar Seto.

"Meneer Kaiba?"

"Jah?Hoe gaat het met Mokuba?"

"Al wat beter maar hij moet een paar dagen in het ziekenhuis blijven.Dan geneest ie wat sneller."

"Ok...Maar weten jullie al wie de dader is?"

"Nee...we zijn nog bezig met dat. Als we het weten zeggen we het zo spoedig mogelijk."

"Ok, bedankt.Mag ik ff naar Mokuba?"

"Tuurlijk, hij ligt een kamer 514."

Seto knikte en liep naar Mokuba's kamer.Toen hij er was klopte hij eerst ff.Hij hoorde iemand "binnen"

roepen.Hij maakte de deur open en zag Mokuba liggen."Mokuba?Gaat alles goed met je? "

"Al wat beter, maak je maar geen zorgen grote broer."

"Ok...Mokuba...ik moet je iets vertellen..."

"Wat wil je vertellen?" vroeg Mokuba verbaasd.

ME: Whaaaaaaaa alleen maar prate,prate en nog es prate. Srry daarvoor! Ik wist niks anders.Maar

was dit hoofdstuk lang genoeg!? PLZ R&R!!!


	7. Bij Yugi thuis

**hst. 6 Het geheim wordt verteld.**

"Wat wil je vertellen?"vroeg Mokuba verbaasd.

"Ik...Ik uhhh...Ik heb gezoend met Joey..." Seto begon te blozen.

"Je...Je...Je hebt wat gedaan!?" vroeg Mokuba alweer verbaasd.

"Hem gezoend...en wel vijf min. lang....non-stop..."

"Zoooooo!Wrom zei je het niet eerder tegen mij dat je op Joey was?"

"Ik kon het niemand vertellen, Mokuba."

"Oh ok...Maarre hoe zijn jullie erachter gekomen dat jullie op elkaar waren?"

"Ik ging naar het park, weet je nog?Nou toen ik daar was ging op een bankje zitten.Ik wist niet

dat Joey naast me zat dus ik zeg gewoon ff gedag.En toen zag ik tegen wie ik zat te praten.

We raakten in gesprek en toen heeft Joey me vertelt dat ie ook op mij was."

"Oh, maarre, weet Serenity het al?"

"Nee, Joey heeft het nog niet verteld aan haar, hij's nu bij Yugi, moest iets vertellen van Tea."

"Van Tea? Haha, ik weet al wat."

"Wat dan?"

"Tea is verliefd op Yugi maar durft het hem niet zelf te zeggen, dus ze heeft Joey gevraagd of

hij het kon regelen.Dus Joey doet dat natuurlijk, zo is ie nou eenmaal."

"Je hebt gelijk.Maar is....is..." in een keer stopte Seto met praten.

"Wat is er, Seto, wat?"

"Ik realiseerde me in een keer dat Yugi ook op Joey is."

Mokuba's ogen keken Seto verbaasd aan. "Je meent het."

"Jah, sorry Mokuba, ik moet nu naar Yugi's huis.Oja nog beterschap van Serenity!"

En Seto rende snel weg uit Mokuba's kamer, uit het ziekenhuis en op weg naar Yugi's

huis.

ME: Srry, dat het weer zo kort was.Maar soms ben ik weer te bang dat ik het te lang maakt.

En het is ckr weer slecht he!? PLZ R&R!


End file.
